1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire inflating devices and more particularly pertains to a new tire inflating device for automatically inflating a bicycle tire while the bicycle is being ridden.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tire inflating devices is known in the prior art. These, generally, having fallen into the category of devices which have been incorporated into the gears or chair of the bicycle. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,177 which is integrated with the wheel assembly of a bicycle, or motorcycle, tire. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,072 describes a device that is positioned on the chain of bicycle whereby the motion of the chain around the bicycle gears is utilized to actuate the pump.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is more easily retrofitted to an existing bicycle frame for allowing a person to selectively inflate a bicycle tire while it is being ridden. Such a device should not be integrated into the wheel assembly or gears of the bicycle as such integration is costly, not easily retrofitted and may inhibit the performance and efficiency of the bicycle.